In a current LED sensing light circuit solution, a Schmitt trigger established using two third-stage transistors is configured to receive a sensing signal for controlling at least one MOSFET and thereby to control an open state or a close state of an output terminal of an LED driving circuit for implementing a sensing light. However, the current LED sensing light circuit solution may introduce damages to LEDs when surrounding luminance changes rapidly, for example, when the current LED sensing light circuit solution is shadowed from and exposed to surrounding luminance in a rapidly alternative manner because of nearby passing objects. That is, peak currents will be frequently generated when sensing surrounding luminance and generating light-sensing currents correspondingly. The peak currents may cause repeated damages to the LEDs and degrade the current LED sensing light circuit solution's precision in triggering.